Werner Seelenbinder
miniatur|hochkant=1.3|Werner Seelenbinder auf einer Briefmarke der Deutschen Post der DDR, 1963 Werner Seelenbinder (* 2. August 1904 in Stettin; † 24. Oktober 1944 im Zuchthaus Brandenburg-Görden in Brandenburg an der Havel ) war ein deutscher Ringer und Kommunist. Am 6. Mai 2008 wurde Werner Seelenbinder in die Hall of Fame des deutschen Sports aufgenommen. Leben Die Familie kam 1909 nach Berlin und bezog eine Wohnung in Friedrichshain. Dort betrieben Seelenbinders Eltern einen Kolonialwarenladen.Michaela Behrens: Stadtgespräche aus Neukölln, Berlin 2014, S. 138 Werner Seelenbinder übte nach dem Besuch der Volksschule Gelegenheitstätigkeiten aus und war auch längere Zeit arbeitslos.Walter Radetz: Werner Seelenbinder. Leben Haltung Wirkung. Berlin 1968, S. 11 f. Er trat einem Arbeitersportclub bei und trainierte als Gewichtheber und Ringer. Nebenbei studierte Seelenbinder die Schriften von Karl Marx und Lenin und näherte sich dem kommunistischen Gedankengut an. Im Jahr 1928 gewann Seelenbinder bei der Spartakiade in Moskau als einziger deutscher Arbeitersportler seinen Wettbewerb. Nach der Rückkehr trat er in die KPD ein und arbeitete hier an der Herstellung von Informationsmaterialien, auch von Flugblättern.Hans Maur: Gedenkstätten der Arbeiterbewegung in Berlin-Friedrichshain, hrsg. von der Bezirksleitung der SED, Bezirkskommission zur Erforschung der Geschichte der örtlichen Arbeiterbewegung in Zusammenarbeit mit der Kreiskommission zur Erforschung der Geschichte der örtlichen Arbeiterbewegung bei der Kreisleitung Berlin-Friedrichshain der SED, 1981; S. 64–66 Nach der Machtübernahme der Nationalsozialisten und der Zerschlagung der Arbeitersportvereine 1933 trat er der Sportvereinigung Ost Berlin bei, engagierte sich heimlich in der Roten Hilfe und wurde 1933 von der illegalen KPD-Organisation beauftragt, sich sportlich für internationale Wettkämpfe zu qualifizieren und die dadurch möglichen Auslandskontakte für die kommunistische Untergrundarbeit zu nutzen. Im August 1933 gewann er den ersten von insgesamt sechs Titeln als Deutscher Meister im Ringen in der Halbschwergewichtsklasse. Er verweigerte bei der Siegerehrung den Hitlergruß. Eine Woche später wurde er dafür von der Gestapo verhaftet und eine Zeit lang im Columbiahaus eingesperrt. Anschließend bekam er ein Jahr Wettbewerbssperre und wurde kurz darauf erstmals auch verhört. 1935 erhielt er eine Anstellung als Transportarbeiter in den AEG-Apparatefabriken TreptowWalter Radetz: Werner Seelenbinder. Leben Haltung Wirkung. Berlin 1968, S. 66 (später VEB EAW Treptow). Als Seelenbinder 1936 sich für die Olympischen Sommerspiele in Berlin qualifizierte, plante er in Absprache mit der KPD bei der Siegerehrung mit einem Appell gegen die NS-Diktatur zu protestieren.Walter Radetz: Werner Seelenbinder. Leben Haltung Wirkung, Berlin 1968, S. 56 f. und ausführlich: Klaus Ullrich (d. i. Klaus Huhn): Werner Seelenbinder. Noch nach dem Tode eingesperrt. In: Klaus Ullrich: Sie spielten gerade Carmen … Berlin 2000, ISBN 3-933544-25-4, S. 29–60 Nach zwei Niederlagen belegte Seelenbinder jedoch nur Platz 4 im olympischen Wettkampf, so dass die beabsichtigte politische Aktion nicht zur Ausführung gelangte. Im gleichen Jahr bekam er Kontakt zu dem gerade aus dem Zuchthaus entlassenen Robert Uhrig und damit zur Berliner Untergrundleitung der KPD. 1937 und 1938 wurde er bei den Ringer-Europameisterschaften jeweils Dritter in seiner Gewichtsklasse und nutzte seine Sportreisen zum Austausch von Informations- und Propagandamaterial, obwohl er ständig unter Beobachtung der Gestapo stand. 1939 wurde Seelenbinder nach dem Eisenwerk Wanheim, einem Rüstungsbetrieb in Berlin-Marienfelde, zwangsverpflichtet. Dort gelang es ihm, eine illegale Widerstandszelle zu organisieren, in der an der Seite deutscher Kommunisten auch polnische Zwangsarbeiter mitwirkten. In jener Zeit intensivierte Seelenbinder seinen Kontakt zu den Mitgliedern der kommunistischen Widerstandsgruppe um Robert Uhrig und Alfred Kowalke, für den Seelenbinder Unterkunft und Kontakte besorgte.Walter Radetz: Werner Seelenbinder. Leben Haltung Wirkung. Berlin 1968, S. 64 ff. Als die Gruppe um Robert Uhrig zerschlagen wurde, nahm die Gestapo auch Seelenbinder am 4. Februar 1942 in seiner damaligen Wohnung Palisadenstraße 56 in Friedrichshain fest.Walter Radetz: Der Stärkere. Berlin 1961, S. 391 ff. Nach über zwei Jahren Haft in verschiedenen Konzentrationslagern und Zuchthäusern (unter anderem im Arbeitserziehungslager Wuhlheide und in Landsberg an der Warthe) wurde er durch den „Volksgerichtshof“ in Potsdam zum Tode verurteilt und am 24. Oktober 1944 im Zuchthaus Brandenburg enthauptet. Unter diesem Datum ist Seelenbinders folgender Abschiedsbrief überliefert:Abbildung bei: Walter Radetz: Werner Seelenbinder. Leben Haltung Wirkung. Berlin 1968, S. 75 Sportlicher Werdegang Werner Seelenbinder begann 1917 beim Athletikklub „Eiche 1900“ in Berlin-Friedrichshain mit dem Ringen und Gewichtheben. Etwa 1920 startete er beim Sportclub „Berolina 03“ Neukölln und konzentrierte sich auf das Ringen. Diese Vereine gehörten dem Deutschen Arbeiter-Athleten-Bund an. Zwischen 1918 und 1932 wurde er vielfacher Berliner Meister der Arbeiterringer vom Federgewicht bis zum Halbschwergewicht. Im Einzelnen sind folgende Erfolge und Wettkämpfe bekannt: * 1925, 1. Platz bei der Arbeiterolympiade in Frankfurt am Main im Ringen, griechisch-römischer Stil (GR), Halbschwergewicht (Hs) * 1926, Sieger in einem Ländervergleichskampf der deutschen Arbeiterringer gegen die Sowjetunion in Berlin im GR, Hs * 1926, 1. Platz beim internationalen Ringerturnier anlässlich des Arbeiter-Turn- und Sportfestes in Berlin, GR, Mittelgewicht (Mi) * 1927, Teilnahme an einer Wettkampfreise einer Mannschaft des Arbeiter-Athleten-Bundes in die Sowjetunion. Einzelne Ergebnisse sind nicht bekannt * 1927, 3. Platz, Turnier des finnischen Arbeiter-Sportverbandes TUL in Helsinki, GR, Hs, hinter Juha Juhola u. Timo Aalto, beide Finnland und vor Viljo Lindquist, Paavo Oksa und H. Rönkas, alle Finnland * 1928, 1. Platz bei der internationalen Arbeiter-Spartakiade in Moskau, GR, Hs (kam einer Weltmeisterschaft der Arbeiterringer gleich) * 1930, 1. Platz beim internationalen Turnier der Arbeiterringer in Moskau, GR, Hs * 1931, 2. Platz, Weltmeisterschaft der Arbeiterringer in Oslo, GR, Hs 1933 erfolgte die Zwangseingliederung der Ringer des Arbeiter-Athleten-Bundes in den Deutschen-Amateur-Schwerathletik-Verband DASV von 1891. Werner Seelenbinder setzte seine Ringerkarriere bei der Sportvereinigung Berlin-Ost, die diesem Verband angehörte, fort und erzielte dabei folgende herausragende Ergebnisse: * 1936, 4. Platz, Olympische Spiele in Berlin, GR, Hs, mit Siegen über Georg Argast, Schweiz und Franz Foidl, Österreich und Niederlagen gegen Edvins Bietags, Lettland und Axel Cadier, Schweden * 1937, 3. Platz, Europameisterschaft in Paris, GR, Hs, mit Siegen über Umberto Silvestri, Italien, Henri Vermersch, Frankreich und Olaf Knutsen, Norwegen und Niederlagen gegen Nils Åkerlindh, Schweden und August Neo, Estland * 1938, 3. Platz, Europameisterschaft in Tallinn, GR, Hs, mit Siegen über Tomasz Gwóźdź, Polen und Elmar Härmä, Finnland und Niederlagen gegen Umberto Silvestri und Nikolai Karklin, Estland Bei den deutschen Meisterschaften im DASV erzielte er folgende Ergebnisse: * 1933, 1. Platz, GR, Hs, vor Karl Engelhardt, Freising und Heinrich Heitmann, Dortmund-Hörde * 1935, 1. Platz, GR, Hs, vor Karl Engelhardt und Paul Böhmer, Bad Reichenhall * 1936, 1. Platz, GR, Hs, vor Erich Siebert, Mainz und Karl Ehret, Ludwigshafen am Rhein * 1937, 1. Platz, GR, Hs, vor Paul Böhmer und Josef Litters, Mannheim-Sandhofen * 1938, 1. Platz, GR, Hs, vor Karl Ehret und Karl Engelhardt * 1941, 1. Platz, GR, Hs, vor Gerhard Strumpf und Hans Brönnigmann, beide Berlin Von 1937 bis 1941 vertrat er Deutschland in sieben Länderkämpfen, wobei er zwei Siege erzielte. miniatur|[[Berliner Gedenktafel am Schulgebäude Thomasstraße 39 in Berlin-Neukölln]] miniatur|Seelenbinder-Gedenkstele in der [[Werner-Seelenbinder-Halle wird 1963 von Boxern aus Syrien besucht.]] miniatur|Gedenkstätte im Sportpark Berlin-Neukölln an der Oderstraße miniatur|hochkant|Grab im Werner-Seelenbinder-Sportpark Ehrungen * Am 29. Juli 1945 wurde im Rahmen einer Sportveranstaltung Werner Seelenbinders Urne in einem Ehrengrab auf dem Gelände des Sportparks Neukölln in der Oderstraße beigesetzt. Das bis dahin namenlose Stadion der Anlage erhielt an diesem Tag den Namen „Werner-Seelenbinder-Kampfbahn“. Im Zuge des Kalten Krieges wurde ab 1948/49 die Bezeichnung Stadion Neukölln von den West-Berliner Ämtern verwendet.Michaela Behrens: Stadtgespräche aus Neukölln, Berlin 2014, S. 140 Als nicht auf einem Friedhof gelegener Einzelbegräbnisplatz nimmt Seelenbinders Ruhestätte unter den ca. 220 Begräbnisplätzen in Berlin mit insgesamt 150.000 Opfern von Krieg und Gewaltherrschaft dabei bis heute eine Ausnahmestellung ein.Matthias Heisig, Frieder Boehne: Schwieriges Gedenken. Werner Seelenbinder und Neukölln. In: Frieder Boehne, Bernhard Bremberger, Matthias Heisig (Hrsg.): „Da müsst ihr euch mal drum kümmern“ – Werner Gutsche (1923–2012) und Neukölln. Spuren, Erinnerungen, Anregungen. Metropol Verlag, Berlin 2016, ISBN 978-3-86331-322-7, S. 271 * Die 1950 eingeweihte Werner-Seelenbinder-Halle im Osten Berlins erhielt seinen Namen. Dort fanden bis zur deutschen Vereinigung zahlreiche große Sportveranstaltungen, Rockkonzerte und auch SED-Parteikongresse statt. 1952 wurde im Vorraum der Halle eine Seelenbinder-Büste des Bildhauers Otto Maerker aufgestellt.Berliner Zeitung, 25. Oktober 1952 Nach dem Abriss der Halle entstand dort das Velodrom. * In der DDR wurden im Lauf der Jahre zahlreiche Schulen (beispielsweise auch die Kinder- und Jugendsportschule in Berlin-Hohenschönhausen; Sportforum, heute Teil des Schul- und Leistungssportzentrums Berlin) sowie Straßen, Jugendklubs und Sportstätten auf seinen Namen getauft. * Die Fußballstadien in Brandenburg an der Havel und in Hermsdorf (Thüringen) sowie die Sportanlagen in Jena-Lobeda-West tragen auch nach der Wiedervereinigung seinen Namen. Am Hermsdorfer Spielfeldrand steht zudem weiterhin seine Büste. Die Seelenbinder-Büste im Eingangsbereich des Stadions der Freundschaft in Frankfurt (Oder) wurde Anfang Februar 2016 gestohlen. * Die Medaillen der von 1954 bis 1989 in der DDR verliehenen Ehrentitel Meister des Sports und Verdienter Meister des Sports tragen auf ihrer Vorderseite das Porträt Werner Seelenbinders. * Am einstigen Wohnhaus der Familie im Bezirk Friedrichshain, Glatzer Straße 6, wurde um 1956 eine GedenktafelGedenktafel am Haus Glatzer Straße 6 in Friedrichshain angebracht, die folgenden Text enthält: In diesem Hause wohnte der antifaschistische Widerstandskämpfer Werner Seelenbinder, geb. am 2.8.1904. Von den Faschisten ermordet am 24.10.1944 in Brandenburg. Ehre seinem Andenken. * Weitere Gedenktafeln gab es am Gebäude des EAW Treptow in der Hoffmannstraße und an der Seelenbinderstraße, Ecke Mandrellaplatz in Berlin-Köpenick. * In der Fritz-Riedel-Straße 53 in Berlin-Prenzlauer Berg befand sich eine Bronzebüste für den Kommunisten und Arbeitersportler. * Im Münchner Olympiapark von 1972 führt der Werner-Seelenbinder-Weg zum ehemaligen [[Bahnhof München Olympiastadion|S-Bahnhof Olympiastadion]]. * Von 1991 bis 2007 war das Werner-Seelenbinder-Gymnasium Fürstenwalde bis zu dessen Eingliederung in das Geschwister-Scholl-Gymnasium Fürstenwalde nach ihm benannt. * An der ehemaligen Neuköllner Trainingsstätte Werner Seelenbinders, der Konrad-Agahd-Grundschule, Thomasstraße 39-40, damals Nr. 20-21, weist seit 1992 eine Berliner Gedenktafel auf ihn hin. In der Turnhalle der Schule hatten die Boxer und Ringer des SC „Berolina 03“ von 1925 bis 1930 trainiert und Wettkämpfe veranstaltet.Matthias Heisig, Frieder Boehne: Schwieriges Gedenken. Werner Seelenbinder und Neukölln. In: Frieder Boehne, Bernhard Bremberger, Matthias Heisig (Hrsg.): „Da müsst ihr euch mal drum kümmern“ – Werner Gutsche (1923–2012) und Neukölln. Spuren, Erinnerungen, Anregungen. Metropol Verlag, Berlin 2016, ISBN 978-3-86331-322-7, S. 275 f. * Am 24. Oktober 2004, dem 60. Jahrestag seiner Ermordung, wurde die Sportanlage an der Neuköllner Oderstraße, das Stadion Neukölln, in Werner-Seelenbinder-Sportpark umbenannt. * Am 6. Mai 2008 wurde Werner Seelenbinder in die Hall of Fame des deutschen Sports aufgenommen. Literatur * Stephan Hermlin: Werner Seelenbinder, in: Stephan Hermlin: Die erste Reihe. Verlag Neues Leben, Berlin 1951, S. 83–89. * Walter Radetz: Werner Seelenbinder. Leben Haltung Wirkung. Sportverlag Berlin 1968. * Rote Sportler im antifaschistischen Widerstand. Band 1: Biografisches über Ernst Grube, Bernhard Almstadt, Werner Seelenbinder, Fritz Lesch und Paul Zobel, hrsg. v. Bundesvorstand des DTSB der DDR. Berlin 1978. * Walter Radetz: Der Stärkere. Neuer Weg, 1981, ISBN 3-88021-035-7 (Erstausgabe: Sportverlag Berlin 1961). * Karl Heinz Jahnke: Ermordet und ausgelöscht. Zwölf deutsche Antifaschisten. Ahriman, Freiburg i. Br. 1995, ISBN 978-3-89484-553-7, S. 106–114. * Friedel Schirm: 33 Monate. Erinnerungen an Werner Seelenbinder. Militärverlag der DDR: Berlin 1984. * Michaela Behrens: Widerstand bis zum Schluss: Werner Seelenbinder wurde im Sportpark beigesetzt, in Michaela Behrens: Stadtgespräche aus Neukölln. Gmeiner Verlag, Berlin 2014, ISBN 978-3-8392-1559-3, S. 136–141. * James McNeish: Seelenbinder the Olympian who defied Hitler. Steele Roberts Aotearoa, Wellington (New Zealand) 2016, ISBN 978-0-947493-01-1 * Matthias Heisig, Frieder Boehne: Schwieriges Gedenken. Werner Seelenbinder und Neukölln. In: Frieder Boehne, Bernhard Bremberger, Matthias Heisig (Hrsg.): „Da müsst ihr euch mal drum kümmern“ – Werner Gutsche (1923–2012) und Neukölln. Spuren, Erinnerungen, Anregungen. Metropol Verlag, Berlin 2016, ISBN 978-3-86331-322-7, S. 259–277. Filme * Einer von uns, Regie: Helmut Spieß (Regisseur), Produktion: Defa Studio für Spielfilme, 1960. Weblinks * * [http://bda-koepenick.de/2011/11/11/werner-seelenbinder-%e2%80%93-einer-von-uns/ Einer von uns.] VVN-BdA Köpenick e. V.; Biografie Werner Seelenbinders * in der Ringer-Datenbank der Uni Leipzig * Foto von Werner Seelenbinder als etwa Dreißigjähriger Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mitglied der Hall of Fame des deutschen Sports Kategorie:Olympiateilnehmer (Deutschland) Kategorie:Teilnehmer der Olympischen Sommerspiele 1936 Kategorie:Deutscher Meister (Ringen) Kategorie:Uhrig-Gruppe Kategorie:Person (Arbeitersport) Kategorie:KPD-Mitglied Kategorie:Opfer der NS-Justiz Kategorie:Hingerichtete Person (NS-Opfer) Kategorie:Ringer (Deutschland) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1904 Kategorie:Gestorben 1944 Kategorie:Mann